


Need a Drink?

by orphan_account



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, but be warned I wrote it with Gay Intentions, i guess this could be read as brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moritz was invited to a fancy office party in support of his friend. Not even twenty minutes into it he was alone, anxious, and slowly going dehydrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need a Drink?

Moritz sat alone towards the side of the event room at the extremely nice hotel Ernst had his big speech at. He was staring at the candlelight flickering in the center of the table. He had agreed to come as Ernst's plus one to this thing for moral support, and he expected that he would actually get to spend time with him and not be alone, it wasn't like he couldn't have been sitting at home alone like usual, at least there if he was as dehydrated feeling as he was at this table he could go and get himself a glass of water. Here he was so anxious that he would make a fool of himself, he had at least twenty different scenarios in his head of how he could screw up getting up. It wasn't just him embarrassing himself here, no he was used to that, what he was afraid of was embarrassing Ernst. He had nailed his speech and was currently chatting it up with some impressed big wigs. If his plus one managed to end up crashing into a stack of glasses and ruin the whole event they would judge Ernst for it and then he would never want to see Moritz again. 

He took a deep breath and one of the servers at the hotel came up to him, "Would you like me to get you a drink or something tonight, sir?" he asked, and Moritz thought this guy was looking into his soul or something. He shook his head reluctantly, then beating himself up about it. The guy offered to get him a drink, why couldn’t he politely say yes? It would certainly get him out of his current uncomfortable position if he asked for a water, but of course not. He would apparently rather suffer. He found himself looking over at the bar where the bartender was pouring some nice girl a drink while taking the order of another. Why could he be more like them… actually getting himself a drink. The bartender started to laugh at something the person ordering said. Moritz realized when the bartender looked in his direction at nothing in particular that he had been staring, and he snapped his head in the other direction to find his friend.

He found Ernst at another table with a blond guy he recognized as Hanschen Rilow, the guy who introduced his speech. They were both smiling at each other, and now that he thought about it, he could remember Hanschen winking at Ernst before he left the stage. Well Moritz wasn't gonna be getting any help from him anytime soon. He tried not to think about the fact that Ernst had known about his anxiety and promised that he wouldn't leave him stranded alone at this 'stupid work thing'. He sighed looking back over to the bar. It wasn't exactly empty or full, there were two people there, and one was the bar tender. He took a deep breath, why couldn't he just get up and get himself a drink? Everyone else in this party had one! Now he looked like the only weirdo without a drink and was probably being judged about that too. 

Moritz cursed his anxiety as another waiter came over to him with a tray of food, "Would you like a sample of the lamb?" he asked holding the tray out to him. Though he was hungry (not like the open buffet was helping him any) he politely declined the offer claiming that he didn't care for lamb. He looked back to his 'date' in hopes that he could get his attention. Of course it didn't work, he was too lost in Hanschen's eyes to be of any help. He told himself that this was the last time he would help him with work events, but he knew that was a lie. Besides, Ernst was too busy getting himself an actual date for the future. Wonderful, now his only friend wouldn't have time for him either. Moritz looked back over to the bar, and this time he knew the bartender saw him staring. He looked away embarrassed. Why was the world always like this towards him? 

Moritz sat back in his chair trying to work up the confidence to get up, which he knew would take a while. About five minutes after he got lost in his thoughts, Moritz was brought back to real life when he felt tapping on his shoulder. It took a moment for him to see that it was the bartender from before, and that he had in his hand a glass of sparkling water. Moritz looked at him confused. "It's for you, I noticed your looks... and the fact that you haven't stood since your friend left." It was funny, Moritz thought, that he could embarrass himself without standing or even saying a word. He looked at the bartender without speaking, trying to wrap his head around what he could've done to deserve this. The bartender takes this as a chance to introduce himself, "I'm Melchior, the bartender." he said handing the glass to him.

"I'm Moritz.." he said sheepishly, taking the glass "Thank you." Melchior pointed at the chair in front of him in a way of asking if he could sit. Moritz nodded. "Was it that obvious that I was... in distress?" he heard Melchior laugh. Why would he say it like that? Honestly he wasn't even surprised that he did seeing as he didn’t know how to properly hold a conversation without it being weird.

"You weren't hiding it very well." Melchior pointed out, "and I can tell whether someone is checking me out or just really needs a drink." Moritz looked at the glass both relieved but anxious at the same time. "It's just sparkling water, but I can get you something stronger if you want. It may ease your nerves a little." 

Moritz shook his head, "This is fine, thank you. I don't need to make a fool of myself here." 

"Is it the stress of not making a fool of yourself that has you down?" Melchior asked.

"That and my awful anxiety." Moritz takes a sip from the glass. 

"Well maybe I can help you with half of your problems," Melchior says looking around until pointing to one businessman, "If you made a fool of yourself, I wouldn’t be afraid with what these guys think. Do you see that guy? He's the vice president of this company and he may act better than everyone but in all honesty he would have no room to judge you. He cheated on his wife... three times. He comes here pretty often with a new woman each time, honestly it's kind of gross." Melchior looked around again, "And the treasury guy over there barely knows how to work a calculator. He hired a whole accounting firm to do his job while he rakes in the money." he looked around one more time before looking back at Moritz with a grin "And to top it all off they're all money loving conservatives. I mean they're awful, they already judge you for just being another guy’s plus one. They judge everyone from the moment they meet them so it doesn’t matter what you do to embarrass yourself. Personally I love giving them reasons to judge me. It’s one of my hobbies.”

Moritz began to feel at ease around Melchior, "How do you know all this?" He asked amused, and Melchior points over to the bar. 

"Every Friday night they come in here to confess their sins after a couple drinks. I only work here to collect information that will help me one day watch their corporations burn." 

Moritz smiled for the first time that night, Melchior had totally made him forget about previous troubles. "Seriously?" 

"Probably not, they'll probably send their assassins after me before they let their empires fall." Melchior said looking back at the bar where a line of slightly annoyed people stood waiting for him to return to his job. "I guess I'm going back in, want to come with me? Maybe you can be my back up and take over my mission when they get me." He says standing, reaching his hand out to Moritz. "You can get a refill while we're there." he points to the empty glass. 

Three refills of sparkling water later, Moritz was convinced that there had to be alcohol in his drink. How else would he feel this comfortable around Melchior after no more than an hour? But he knew that there wasn't because he had watched him make each refill. Melchior had helped him get rid of his fear of making a fool of himself in front of these 'corporate zombies' and helped him actually enjoy the party. He actually managed to get himself some food after Melchior flashed him a smile and gave him a thumbs up as he walked up to the buffet table which was, other than him, completely unoccupied, and he didn't even care! He took his plate of cheesecake (not the healthiest of his options) and sat right back at the bar to listen to Melchior speak. Moritz found it funny how most bartenders were paid to listen, but Melchior could go on and on for hours, and Moritz would want him to. He could listen to him talk for hours. 

"I think your friend is looking for you." Melchior said after finishing one of his rants. Moritz saw Ernst still standing next to Hanschen, but looking around. 

"Let him look, maybe he'll take it as payback for not paying attention to me before." Moritz said finishing the last bite of his cheesecake. 

"Nice!" Melchior declared and there was a moment between them where no one spoke, they just enjoyed each other's company. After a while, all of the big guys of the company had either gone up to their suites or left, and most everyone else was leaving or getting ready to. Sadly, among those who were ready to leave was Ernst. 

"Moritz, are you ready yet?" He asked, and Moritz looked at Melchior a little bit disappointed. He left Ernst and Hanschen alone all evening and now when Moritz was having fun he wants to go home? Moritz checked the time, and realized it was really late. He had talked to Melchior for almost three hours now.

"Melchior-?" Moritz turns to look at him and Melchior had grabbed a pen and started writing on a fancy white cloth towel, it was his number, Moritz could tell. He smiled while he watched Melchior write. 

"My shift is ending soon and I'm pretty tired, but how about you text me and we can hang out sometime?" Melchior handed the napkin over to Moritz for him to keep, "Try not to get it wet either or the number may fade and I'll have to track you down myself, Er- to make sure you don't tell the companies that I'm coming after them of course." He winked, and Ernst just looked at the two of them, deciding that he would wait outside and let them have their moment. 

"I'll text you! I'll do it as soon as I get in the car so I have your number in my phone! Thank you for everything!" Moritz said waving at him for a second and not even moving which lead to them both standing there for a minute grinning at each other. "Goodbye!" Moritz said as he walked a little faster than usual out of there, even if the only place he wanted to be was with Melchior. He texted him the second he got in the car just as he said he would. Ernst just looked at him knowingly. Moritz caught himself smiling at random times thinking about Melchior. He sighed happily. He hoped he could see him soon.


End file.
